masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Galactic Territories
Creation I have created this after many requests on this wiki for more information on the locations mentioned but never properly defined around the Mass Effect universe. While not speculation, it is constructed in a "best guess" mannor. Therefore I will not object if this page is flagged for deletion. -- Looq 13:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, this article is based at least in part on speculation and/or extrapolation of vague terminology, it's very very, incomplete, the map is 100% speculative and all kinds of inaccurate, need I go on? I totally agree that an article like this would be nice, as I love this kind of stuff, but we don't have enough to work off of at this point. BioWare has been extremely vague, and even though both games have prominently featured Galaxy Maps, they haven't given us much to go off of. SpartHawg948 17:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Indeed, but that said, the page itself does not claim to be anything other than it is, its main purpose is to simply flag inconsistancies and to build on what little information we have. It is simply painting the beginings of a picture. Over time the accuaracy of this page will increase. I like you love this sort of thing, but am of two minds as to weather it should be up or not. Maybe in retrospect it would be better as a forum page; but we'll see if anyone else has anything to say. -- Looq 18:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That's all well and good, and I appreciate that it doesn't claim to be more than it is, but what it is, frankly, is more suitable for the forums. We have very little information, certainly not enough to say anything about borders with any sort of accuracy, and the picture is, again, incredibly inaccurate and speculative. I would have absolutely no objection to this being in the forums, but at the same time, I have absolutely no desire for it to be an article. Also, so much for "Therefore I will not object if this page is flagged for deletion." :P SpartHawg948 18:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: I wasn't objecting, I was just playing devils advocate and putting forward another view. As I said in retrospect I believe this would be better on the forums, that is not as an artical. I was agreeing with you. -- Looq 18:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough. It just sounded like a bit of an objection, particularly the "its main purpose is to simply flag inconsistancies and to build on what little information we have. It is simply painting the beginings of a picture. Over time the accuaracy of this page will increase." and the comment about how "Maybe in retrospect it would be better as a forum page; but we'll see if anyone else has anything to say." If there is no objection, then why not just move it to the forums now? Pages can be deleted without the 7-day discussion period at the original author's request if, for example, they now feel the forums are the more appropriate place for the content. SpartHawg948 00:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, I see a major flaw with the map. I will be using a map that I know (http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3291/2314012107_413d3a3ab0_o.jpg). This is a map of the Star Trek universe. The location of Earth, marked by UFP, is not that different from its position in Mass Effect. Using the quadrant system used here, here is my synposis of what is known: :1.) Alpha Quadrant ::a.) The home territories of the asari, krogan, salarian, and turian. ::b.) Citadel :2.) Beta Quadrant ::a.) Attican Traverse (closer to Earth) ::b.) Skyllian Verge (farther from Earth - Armstrong Nebula is in the Skyllian Verge, Elysium is in the Voyager Cluster - Elanos Haliat identifies the location by saying "...the richest colony in this cluster.") :3.) Delta Quadrant ::a.) Perseus Veil - origin of the geth and quarian. This is a map of the galaxy showing the Perseus Arm. (http://msnbcmedia.msn.com/i/msnbc/Components/Photos/060227/060227_milkywaymap_bcol_10a.jpg) The terminus of the Perseus is nearly opposite of our position in the galaxy. These two races come from a region of space near this terminus. :4.) Gamma Quadrant ::a.) Omega - 'Capital' of the Terminus Systems. :::Yeah, the map is pretty messed up. No batarian space, even though we know it's (very) rough location, the Skyllian Verge and Attican Traverse are for some reason not considered part of Citadel space even though at least part of each is part of the Alliance, Tuchanka is part of Citadel space when there is no indication that this is the case, and the map flat-out states that everything in the colored blobs is part of whatever group it's color coded as, even though the Codex specifically states that less than 1% of stars have been explored, which is not reflected at all on the map. Again, I'd love to see this in the forums, but it needs to go from here with the quickness. SpartHawg948 23:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC)